The invention relates to a magnetic head for use in a magnetic recording and playback device. The head has Mn-Zn ferrite core having two core portions. A transducing gap is formed between the two core portions.
It is known to use ferrites, particularly by monocrystalline Mn-Zn ferrites, as magnetic core materials for magnetic heads for use in magnetic tape recording and playback devices, such as for example audio and video tape recorders. This is evident since ferrites have the advantages of high resistance to detrition and very good magnetic properties. For example, ferrites have desirable values of magnetic saturation, coercive force and permeability, and they have good frequency characteristics.